


Mistaken Identity

by mbakusmbitch



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbakusmbitch/pseuds/mbakusmbitch
Summary: When Jazmine accidentally shows up at a sexy stranger's door, things go bad before they get REALLY good.





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Erik x Chubby&Black OC
> 
> Words: 3100+
> 
> Warnings: SMUT, Language, Cheating (mentioned), Guns (mentioned), it’s short and I might delete it later
> 
> A/N: So this is the first story I’m releasing. I’ve been holding this for years, editing it for years, and thinking about putting my writing out there for years. I decided to make it an Erik story because well…shit because I wanted to. But anyway, I hope at least a few people like it.

That son of a bitch! Three years all wasted! I can’t believe I straightened my hair for this! My head is going miles a minute blocking out my now ex-fiancé, Eddie, calling after me. After seeing his pants halfway down his ashy black ass in the janitor’s closet with that whore secretary of his, its best he’d not follow me. I try to run out of the venue as fast as I could without tripping over my own feet in 5 ½ inch heels. It serves me right trying to surprise him after I told him I couldn’t make it to his award ceremony. Eyes blinded by tears somehow managed to hail a taxi. I’d rather parish than go home so I decided to tell the driver my sister’s address instead.

By the time I arrived to her apartment complex I was about 95% relying on memory to get me to her door. I finally get onto the elevator and at that moment I became completely frustrated with my heels. Kicking them off while press Sunny’s floor simultaneously. My phone ringing nonstop since I got into the taxi, I left both cellphone and shoes inside the cart when the elevator went Ding. I wipe my eyes so when she answers I’ll look as if I have SOME dignity left. KNOCKKNOCK KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK. I knocked furiously until the door swung open. To my surprise, instead of an older version of me answering the door, a man who was gorgeous beyond words opened the door with a bewildered look on his face.

He was a sepia type complexion, muscular build, and keloids up and down his arms. His lips were alarmingly thick, definitely what they call PSLs. And eyes so dark they looked black. And then, there was me, trying not to stare more than I already was, I looked behind him and was instantly humiliated when I realized THIS WAS NOT MY SISTER’S APARTMENT! Before I could apologized he forcefully pulled me in by my arm. Not knowing what to expect I squeeze my eyes closed. Oh God! He’s a serial ki- Oh my. My lips were captured by the handsome strangers. I was losing all of my control. My knees were weak, I began tingling from my head to my feet, and my core began to cry. Is this real? Did I pass out from crying too much in the elevator and this is just some wet dream I’m having? Why the hell am I just letting this complete stranger kiss me? I tried to push away but his arm pulled me into a crushing hug.

His breath kissed my ear before he had whispered “Play along or we’re both dead.” That’s when I noticed two other men in his place. The two looked as if they were the men in black but I had a feeling it was much more than that. “Babe! You made it! Traffic must have been horrible. How was…” He paused to soak in my attire. “Dinner? With your parents?” He asked on. His eyes narrowed, challenging me not to play along.

“U-um. Yes traffic. Some pick-up truck busted into flames in the middle of the highway. It was insane! But I missed you so much.” I hoped the acting talent I had in high school was still present. “Dinner was nice until my allergies started to act up. Father says he expects you to come next time…” I pause pretending to just notice the Men in Black in the middle of room. “Huh? Honey I didn’t know we had company?”

“Well, we’ll be talking to you later, King.” The tall one glared. The shorter one said nothing but greasily looked me up and down.

How did I get into this mess?

I tried to cover myself using my pretend lover as a shield but the short one grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. “How the hell did you grab a princess like this?” He continued to look at me. “A good girl like you shouldn’t be with a guy like King. I wonder if you know EVERYTHING about him.” His breath on my neck brought unpleasant chills. His breath smelled like old spaghetti and meatballs.

I looked up at the stranger they called King with pleading eyes. But instead the tall man cut in.

“Wolf. Enough playing around and let’s go.” He ordered walking to the door but not before giving King one last warning look.

“Tiny, you’re no fun.” Wolf had finally let me go and mockingly pouted with his barely there lips. When he got to the door he looked back at me. “Hope I see more of you, Princess.” And like that they both left.

There was about a minute of awkward silence until I turn to King. He stared at me in anger. But before I could say anything to explain myself he pulled me by my wrist yet again into a bedroom.

I swear my hand is going to fall off.

He closed the door with a kick and threw me on the bed. I didn’t have time to react before he pulled out a gun and aimed it at my head. “Did you bring it!?” He asked while ignoring me bursting out in tears again. But this time these were tears of fear.

I know I was having a shitty night but I was NOT planning to die just because I was cheated on.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!” All I could think about was not wanting to die.

“Don’t fuck with me! Boss sent you! Where is the fucking money?” He yelled louder nudging my head with the gun.

“I swear! I knocked on the wrong door! I thought this was my sister’s place! I got off on the wrong floor!” By this time I was blinded by tears again. “That piece of shit! This is all his fault!” I became furious pushing my way up from the bed and began pacing. “If I get out of this fucking place I’m gonna-”

“Woah, Angel! Relax. Shit. Well, if you ain't the bitch Boss sent who the hell are you?” He seemed to be amused by my misery when it seemed like the first time he actually looked at me.

But I did not relax. The image of Eddie and that skinny white bitch kept flashing in my mind. “I should be asking you that! Hell! You just pulled a damn gun on me!” I spat as I finally stopped pacing.

“Touché.” He just replied and began smirking at me. Seeing I wasn’t going to drop the name thing his finally replied. “They call me King. That’s all I can tell you. So you gonna tell me your name, Angel?” He bit his lip and unknowingly I stared at it for a while when it popped out from between his teeth. All I could think about is what that mouth do.

“Uh…Just call me Z. If you don’t tell me your real name I won’t tell you mine.” I looked away hoping he didn’t see me flustered.

“OK then. I’ll call you Angel.” His smirk reappeared. “Well unlucky for you, Angel, those two guys are probably waiting outside my door waiting to off you because you are a horrible actress. So you’ll have to stay for the night until they leave.” He sits on his bed and leans back until his elbows are supporting him.

“Excuse me? Definitely not! I’m not staying with a complete stranger who was set on shooting my ass 2 minutes ago!” I turn to walk towards the door.

“Ok. Well I’m sure Wolf will have fun with you before they kill you.” His comment made me stop immediately.

“M-Maybe I’ll just stay for a little. I’m sure my sister is asleep by now anyway.” I stuttered. In the corner of my eye I see him still smirking. “I don’t mean to intrude but…I need a shower…and clothes.”

He got up and walked to me slowly. “Why clothes? I won’t complain if you sleep in the nude. I do it all the time.” He was now standing close enough to see down my dress to my cleavage.

I was borderline turned on but decided it was best the ignore it. “Clothes will be just fine.” I walk past him to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I stripped out of the evening gown I’m sure I’ll never wear again. Let down my hair and looked at my naked self in the mirror. I looked horrible. Mascara smudged around my eyes, lipstick gone, and red was peeking through my brown skin on my nose. Looking away in disgust I stepped into the shower. Thankfully, it was the same as my sister’s or I’d have been doomed. The hot water hit my back in the most pleasing way. It felt so good that I moaned in satisfaction.

“I didn’t even join you yet and you’re already moaning.” I hear a voice behind me.

I shrieked while covering myself up with my hands. “What are you doing? Get the hell out!” I tried to sound angry but I noticed he was naked holding the glass door.

“Well, Angel, One: you forgot the clothes you made such a fuss over, Two:…You can’t leave my sight. I still don’t trust you.” His eyes were traveling on every visible part of my body. “And Three: I need a shower too. We might as well save water. Shower sex isn’t a bad reason either.”

Though I was tempted, I refused to look lower than his chest. “I don’t think this is a good idea.”

He cut me off. “Actually I think it’s a great idea. It sure would help me out and you look like you need to forget someone… a fiancé perhaps?” He grab the hand with my engagement ring on it and placed it on his studded chest. “Is that why you were crying at the door?” He stared into my eyes while he continued to take my hand further down his body. 

“That’s none of your business!” I snapped at him looking away from his gaze.

“Let me guess. Another woman? She was on her knees. Her mouth wrapped around…here?” His voice got deeper. Our hands got lower until I touch it. His hard throbbing cock.

I couldn’t speak. The air in my lungs left as I looked at his 9 inch member. He was thick. Eddie couldn’t even compare. I wanted it immediately. But I’m not this type of woman. My parents are deacon and deaconess of their church. They dragged my sister and I to church every Sunday, never let us watch or listen to anything sexual until we were 18, and God forbid we showed too much cleavage. But damn. This man had to be the devil himself. My breathing became heavier as my hand remained on his curved dick. What am I doing? I tried to pull away but his grip tightened.

“Do you want to stop?” He breathing became heavy as he began using my hand to stroke himself. All I could do was nod up and down. I was afraid if I spoke I’d say the opposite. “Use your words! Yes or No.” He urged on. I didn’t realized he had move his hand a while ago and I was the only one stroking him now. I wanted him. I needed to fuck him.

I stared in his eyes. He already knew the answer, he just wanted me to tell him out loud.

“No.” I finally answered honestly. That was all it took for him to capture my lips for the second time that night in a mind splitting kiss. God this was an amazing temporary heaven. He pushed me further into the shower wall. “King…” His name left my lips in a sigh. Hearing me say his name for the first time made him release a deep groan.

“You are. So beautiful. Fuck! That nigga must blind, stupid, or downright insane.” He pressed his lips on my neck. He lifted my legs and wrapped them around his hips. Which shook me to my core. I may be small in height but small in body size I was not. No man has ever been able to lift me in a long time. And King had done it effortlessly. “You want this? You want this dick stretching your shit?” He began rubbing on my wet opening.

I moaned in pleasure. I’ve never had this level of pleasure, not even Eddie could turn me on this much just by touch. “More.” I begged. Now that I had a taste I wanted more. I expected him to put a finger into me; instead he moved my busy hand away from his cock and shoved into me without warning. I screamed in surprise as he stretched me. He took no mercy and pounded into me. I was feeling complete bliss. The slight tinge of pain that let me know I wasn’t used to his length yet. With all my past sexual encounters, they were all slow and intimate with past boyfriends or Eddie. The feeling of rough and dirty with a complete stranger made me feel slutty and I loved it. Such a sweet girl whom was raised by strict Christian parents was getting fucked into abyss by someone she barely knew. Someone who was the most dangerous man she’s ever met. I became addicted already. His deep moans were the sexiest thing in the world. I called his name repeatedly as if it were a mantra matching the lewd sound of where we connected.

I felt myself getting close before he pulled out abruptly. “Turn that ass around, and stick it out for daddy.” He growled. I obeyed making a mental note to never call my father ‘Daddy’ ever again. SMACK. The sting had spread over my right butt cheek. I inhaled hoping not to scream again. “You like getting hit by Daddy?” He asked with demand in his voice.

“Yes, Daddy!” I admitted. I had no more shame. He let out this almost animalistic growl before slamming into me again. But this time I was prepared. The new position put him deeper inside me I could have swore I could feel him in my stomach. “Oh God!” I screamed.

“I prefer, King.” I heard him joke before a fire heated my whole body, starting from my feet to my head. “F-Fuck, Angel.” He moaned. His hand clung to my wet curls pulling me to him. Before he pulled out. I felt hot liquid that mixed with the now lukewarm water sliding down my back. After we both came back to Earth, we hopped out the shower and dried off. Back in the bed room, he handed me one of his shirts with a smirk. “Though I’d rather have you naked in my bed…” he trailed off.

I just giggled slipping on the shirt that ended up at mid-thigh. I watched him slip in his bed which was ironically a king size. He was staring at me as I awkwardly stood in the middle of the room. “C’mere Angel. Don’t just stand there.” A boyish grin made its way to his thick juicy lips. I cautiously joined in making sure I was comfortable on the opposite side of the bed. I sighed at how comfortable the bed was. My eyes were almost shut until hands pulled me by my waist into a wall of a body. King mirrored my comforted sigh before nuzzling his nose on the back of my neck.

“I didn’t take you as a cuddler.” I sleepily mumbled.

“I’m not…usually.” His lips moved on my skin. “I don’t usually do a lot of things I’ve done with you.” I sounded almost shy which made me quietly giggle.

4 Months Later

“I didn’t deserve a second chance. But I thank God my new wife gave me one. Also a gift I could only pray for. Jazmine, I love you so much and I promised to be the perfect husband and father…” I blocked out Eddie’s speech thinking back at when I found out I was pregnant. It was 3 months ago and I immediately called him. He convinced me the baby would need both of its parents. However, after I received the results I found out I was only 4 weeks pregnant at the time. This made it impossible that this child was actually Eddie’s. It only made sense that it was the one-night-stand’s whom I would never forget. I decided not to tell Eddie and go on with the wedding. My thoughts were interrupted by all of our guests applauding which was my queue to kiss my husband. I hated this nigga but I still loved him. And he was a safe choice for me. He’s financially successful as a lawyer. And I would be able to take a leave of absence from work until my baby was born. 

Soon, it was time to greet the guest so we went around thanking everyone that came. My parents who almost didn’t come because my dad almost ended up arrested after they found out about Eddie’s infidelity. My cousins who, were more hood than anyone else I knew. Chris, my closest cousin gave me a nod taking me back to the conversation we had before the wedding.

_“You sure about this, Cuz?” He sat on the couch adjacent to me as I took deep breaths. “I mean this nigga cheated on you…with a white bitch at that!” His voice bounced through the high ceilings of the dressing room._

_“Chris, I got this. I know what I’m doing.” All I could do was sigh. Because we both knew I was lying to the both of us._

_“Aight. I’m gonna trust you. Just know, at any time, if you decide to back out, even if it’s halfway down the aisle, we’ll get your ass out of there quick. I even got one of my niggas waiting in the lot with a getaway car.” His eyes wild as he pointed his thumb towards the window._

_I broke out in a hefty laugh, not only because I knew he was serious, but because I would do the same for him._

I came back to reality as we approached Eddie’s bougie ass parents. It was hard to believe they were born and raised in the slums of North Philly. But nevertheless, I didn’t have a problem with them. In fact they adored me. The first time I saw them break their façade was after they found out why I broke off the engagement with Eddie. But that story is for another time. We continued through the room until Eddie’s head did a double take at the door. 

“Aw Man! You made it!” Eddie’s voice bellowed through the ballroom. I look over to see who had gotten him so excited and instantly regretted. “Jazmine, Babe, I want you to meet someone. E, this is my beautiful bride, Jazmine. Jazz, this is my best friend since college, Erik Stevens. ”

… Well Fuck.


End file.
